Harry Potter and The Final Battle
by Harry Albus Lupin
Summary: After Dumbledore's death Harry is left alone in this world. And is off to fulfill his destiny. Contains humor, romance and Harry Remus bonding. need review....Chapter 2 is UP! ABANDONED.....SORRY WE CAN'T CONTINUE THE STORY...
1. After The Funeral

CHAPTER # 1

" AFTER THE FUNERAL"

It was a beautiful, sunny day of June. There was nothing in the wonderfully warm weather which indicated that a heavy leaden weight had settled in the hearts of most of the citizens of the wizarding world. Albus Dumbledore had died. The greatest wizard of them all has been brutally murdered and now they were even more vulnerable than ever before.

The beautiful lush green grounds of Hogwarts were swarming with dejected people. They had just been attending the funeral of Dumbledore, who had seemed like their last hope in these dark, troubled times.

Harry Potter, with his friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger who had been silently pondering the effect of his mentor's death on the wizarding world, looked up suddenly when he heard Minerva McGonagall shouting his name and gesturing him imperiously towards herself. Grouped around her were Remus Lupin who was (still ) holding hands with Tonks, standing next to Mad-eye Moody, Bill, Mr. and Mrs.Weasley.

Harry shrugged at Ron and Hermione and went in their direction. He greeted everyone with a grim smile.

" Potter, I would like u to come to my office. " said McGonagall

"Erm…… Ok " replied Harry.

He followed the group to the gargoyle that guarded the Headmistress' office. McGonagall said the password 'farewell', the gargoyle leapt aside and they all ascended the stairs. McGonagall took her seat behind the desk. Remus, Tonks, Moody, Bill, Mr. and Mrs.Weasley took the seats. Harry, feeling slightly uncomfortable and curious remained standing.

"Potter, there is something important I want to talk to you about." said McGonagall in a serious voice.

"Yes Professor ….." said Harry trying to think what was so important. Surely not his mission with Dumbledore because he had already told her that it was between him and Dumbledore.

"Harry," McGonagall's voice interrupted his thoughts. " After Dumbledore died I found his will in the office and now I come to realize how close you were to Dumbledore."

" I don't understand Professor…. what are u talking about?" Harry interrupted impatiently.

"Let me finish Potter." Said McGonagall a little sternly.

Harry didn't bother to apologize but looked expectantly at his professor. McGonagall sighed and continued,

"Well…. Dumbledore's will was discovered in his personal belongings. Harry, I think you will need to sit down."

Harry took a seat next to Lupin.

"Harry, Dumbledore left you everything he owned."

Harry was stunned whatever he had expected it definitely was not something like this. Honestly who can imagine to inherit all the belongings of his Headmaster. Truly, they both cared for each other. Harry had been in many strange situations and Dumbledore seemed to be the only person who understood everything. They were even close enough to shout at each other (just in Harry's case). He had even destroyed Dumbledore's prized possessions and the Headmaster didn't even raise his voice at him.

When the whole world thought Harry an attention-seeking person, insane boy, Dumbledore was there by his side. Dumbledore even left his office to save Harry from expulsion in his 5th year when Umbridge found out about the D.A. and finally Dumbledore has given his life to keep Harry safe.

Some of his thoughts must have shown on his face. He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned to see Remus Lupin looking at him with concern.

" Are you alright, Harry?"

"Yeah, …. Yeah, I'm fine." Said Harry absentmindedly.

" I know this is hard for you, Harry." Said Lupin.

But Harry interrupted, coming back to his senses.

"No… I'm fine."

McGonagall cleared her throat to gain the attention again.

"Harry, Albus also left you a letter." She handed Harry an envelop which he took with a slightly shaky hand. He stared at the envelop, it had nothing at all on its front but Harry felt a lump form in his throat just staring at it. This was Dumbledore's last message to him. But before he could say anything else, he heard a voice say loudly.

"It is time to finish what we started."

Looking up he realized that it was the sorting hat perched on top of Dumbledore's shelf. The hat had been stationary throughout their exchange as it has always remained but now for the first time ever it was speaking and not in a song like manner as it did at the start of every term.

Harry could see that he was not the only one who was surprised. Professor McGonagall had jumped to her feet at the sound of its voice. Everyone else jumped and stared at the hat shocked.

"Who… What?" McGonagall gasped .

" This castle was built to educate young soccerers. It has been used for centuries for this purpose and so it will continue to be used for the same.

The one chosen will now rise out of the ashes to correct the mistake of the founder four. Now Harry Potter take what is rightfully yours, you will now need it more than ever."

"Huh! What? " spluttered Harry.

" At the age of twelve, I presented you with a gift. Only after realizing that u were worthy. Take it with you. You will need it more than ever now."

"Sword! NO! I can't do that! Why would I need it?" shocked was not the word to describe Harry.

"I have never been wrong Harry Potter. I saw in you what I have never seen before. Your destiny was written in the stars, thousands of years before your very birth. I have never yet been wrong, you will need the gift of your forefather more than ever now." Replied the sorting hat in an extremely calm voice.

"This has to be a joke! It has to be…" muttered Harry, turning back to the others.

Professor McGonagall was still standing with her hand over her mouth. Remus Lupin was chalk white. Mrs. Weasley's eyes were wide. All of there faces registered nothing but shock.

" What …. What's that? How can the sorting hat speak all of a sudden? " , gasped Mrs. Weasley.

"It's not suppose to speak other than at the start of term. It has never spoken like this …" Bill stated shocked.

Harry came back to his senses and interrupted.

" Hang on! What do you mean ' It is time to finish what we started '? What exactly have we started? And what do you mean by the mistake of the four founders?"

"Well…hasn't the sorting hat been singing about uniting the four houses, which had divided due to the founders' dispute." Said McGonagall hesitantly. " Maybe that is the mistake."

"Oh! So, what you're telling me is that I'm suppose to try to unite the four Hogwarts houses?" said Harry incredulously. "Why don't you just tell me to go and bring Dumbledore back from the DEAD!" his voice rising to a shout.

"He called you the 'chosen one'." Lupin said quietly.

"And people have been calling me that for a whole year, thank you very much." Snapped Harry. " It doesn't mean it's true."

" The sorting hat is a reflection of the founders thoughts and it always tells the truth." Said Tonks, biting her lip, " I did a lot of research on it when I was at school. It seemed such an amazing kind of magic that an object portrayed the thought of people who had died so long ago." Tonks said even more quietly.

Harry took deep breaths to calm himself, realizing that it was his shouting that was causing then to be so hesitant, and said.

"Fine! Ok! But for now can I please go?" said Harry, forcing calmness in his voice. He fell dazed and to make matters worse the whole room was now expecting him to sprout wings and turn into Wonder Boy or Superman or something.

Before anyone could reply, the lid of the glass case which held Gryffindore's sword flew open.

Harry stared at the sword, then at the hat and muttered, " Fine! I'll take it then."

He reached forward and grasped the sword. The moment he touched it, he felt as though a surge of power had just coursed through his body, though the sword look the same as it always had.

This had not happened last time, thought Harry, why now?

But Harry was quickly pulled out of his reverie when he saw that everyone was still staring at him.

Although the room consisted of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and other adults whom he had long since dubbed his favourite, he wanted nothing more just now to just be left alone.

Tucking the sword in his belt and then extracting the pensieve and the vials of memory which were the only clues to Voldemort's life found by Dumbledore. He turned to the others who had been following his every move and said,

"Bye."

He hastily crossed to the door, opened it and left the room, having no wish at all to see any of them.

However, halfway down the stairs, Remus Lupin, who had apparently run down the stairs, caught up with him.

"Harry" He began but Harry interrupted.

" What? What else?" in sharper voice than he had intended.

"I just wanted to see if you were Ok." Said Lupin quietly. Although his voice was quite calm, Harry could see the hurt in his eyes at Harry's reaction.

"Look Professor. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you. But I'm still so …confused. I …I mean, I don't even know what's happening. Dumbledore's death, his will, his letter and everything the hat said… I just need some time Professor, that's it." Harry said helplessly.

" When are you going to stop calling me 'Professor', Harry?" answered Remus with a small smile, then sighing he continued, " Harry, I understand. Everything is just jumping up at you and you are confused. But I know you'll figure it out. Dumbledore trusted you more that anyone as is obvious and if it matters, I trust you as well."

"It matters …. It matters very much." Said Harry feeling touched " Thank you, Mr. Lupin." He continued with a teasing smile.

Lupin pretended to hit him on the head returning Harry's smile " Call me that again and you will face the wrath of an old werewolf."

"You are NOT old! And 'wrath' yeah right!" snorted Harry

"well you never know." Remus smiled.

"Uh huh! See you later Remus. " waved Harry and headed towards Gryffindore Tower where he knew he would find Ron and Hermione.


	2. Dumbledore's Letter

DISCLAIMER: Last time we checked …we were not J.K.Rowling

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey guys ! we have invented some characters …so they really do belong to us……… this chapter is much better than the first . 

Chapter# 2

DUMBLEDORE'S LETTER

Harry told Ron and Hermione everything that had happened in the office, to say the least they were dumbstruck.

" Well, I knew you two were close but … this ?" said Ron after long moments of silence.

" Yeah! That's what I wondered …" agreed Harry. The look on Hermione's face was like as if she was in deep thought.

"What are you thinking about Hermione?" asked Harry.

"Huh? … Oh … I was just wondering about what the hat said." Said Hermione.

"Well that's the mystery ..isn't it? The sorting hat is not supposed to talk except at the start of term and now suddenly …" said Harry quietly. They all fell silent, each lost in their own thoughts.

"It sounds very similar to what Trelawney said in her prophecy." Said Ron quietly.

" I still can't believe that it was Trelawney who made the prophecy. She is such a fraud!" said Hermione, looking suddenly annoyed.

"Yes! And this fraud just destroyed my life by making that stupid prophecy." Said Harry, bitterly.

"But the sorting hat is supposed to reflect the founders' thoughts … so what does it mean? You have to finish something the founders started?" asked Hermione frustrated.

"Oh..Ok Hermione… we can do that …but there is little problem. They are DEAD! We have NO WAY of finding out what they started." Burst out Ron, exasperatedly.

"I still think there is something huge going on." Answered Hermione, calmly.

"Are you guys packed?" asked Harry, trying to change the subject.

"Yes I have." answered Hermione at once.

"No, I'm still halfway, what about you Harry?" said Ron.

"Yes I have. You better hurry up, Ron." Said Harry.

"C'mon help me finish up, and then we can go down to the carriages." Said Ron standing up. Harry followed suit. They entered the dormitory to see Neville sitting there with a pained expression.

" What's up with you Neville?" asked Harry.

"Harry! Are we ever going to come back to Hogwarts?" Neville said with a cracking voice. His eyes were bloodshot which indicated the lack of sleep. Harry was at a loss of what to say.

"I don't know." Said Harry slowly.

Whether or not the school closed, he would not be coming back. He had a destiny to fulfill. He had to hunt down all the horcruxes and kill Voldemort. He didn't know whether he would survive or not but he was determined to do everything he could to avenge the deaths of his loved ones.

All the students gathered in the Entrance Hall where the carriages were . Harry was about to climb into a carriage when someone called out his name. He turned to see Remus waving at him. He waved back and sat down with Ron. The journey in the carriage was silent. They all boarded the Hogwarts Express.

The journey was uneventful aside from the fact that Ernie Macmillan and some other Hufflepuffs came to their compartment to ask questions about the night of the Death Eater's attack. Ron pushed them all unceremoniously from the compartment, which the three of them were sharing with Neville and Luna. All of them remained relatively quiet during the journey, each lost in their own thoughts.

Ginny had not joined them. They had asked her, but she had opted to sit with friends in her own year. She had avoided Harry's eyes when she had said this. Harry thought that it was all for the best as he was not sure how to act around her now. The downside, however, was that Hermione seemed to realize that something had happened and was now continuously throwing suspicious looks at him. Harry avoided her eyes, feeling that he could tell Ron and Hermione what he had done in private.

They reached the King's Cross Station and were engulfed in the hustle bustle which was the result of students dragging their trunks along the corridors to the exits.

Harry, Ron and Hermione passed through the barrier together and saw Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill, Fleur, Fred and George waiting for them.

Ginny who had been in front of them was now being hugged by Mrs. Weasley. The moment Mrs. Weasley saw them, she hurried forwards to greet them as well. While Ron was being hugged by his mother and Hermione by hers, Harry shook hands with the rest.

"Dad, me and Hermione are going to the Dursleys with Harry. Let's see if they dare mess with all three of us." Ron said fiercely. "We'll come for the wedding together. This is suppose to be Harry's last visit, anyway." 

"I don't suppose our talking to them made any particular difference, then?" sighed Mr. Weasley.

"No…,but I was alright." said Harry. He didn't want them to feel bad. 

"Anyway, we'll be back in two weeks time. I'll see you then." said Hermione to her protesting parents who were saying that she hardly spent any time at all with them.

Ginny, who had been avoiding eye contact with him, was now staring straight at him with narrowed eyes. A familiar fierce expression on her face. For some strange reason Harry felt himself unable to meet her eyes. She had been his greatest source of comfort. He had dreaded letting her go but he knew that it was the right thing to do.

He saw the familiar faces of Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley heading in his direction. Saying goodbye to everyone, he, Ron and Hermione headed towards them.

"Hello! These are my friends Ron and Hermione. They'll be staying with me at your house for as long as I'm there, which, lucky for you, is only two weeks." Said Harry, very calmly.

Uncle Vernon's face had already taken on its customary purple shade.

"You ungrateful, little demon. You think you can just tell us who is going to stay at OUR house? You think I'm going to let people like you live in our house?" roared Uncle Vernon.

"You had better!" said Harry, his tone going quickly from calm to quite menacing. 

"They are both seventeen years old and quite capable of making the rest of your life miserable! So either you let me and my friends stay in your house for two weeks or they can use their wands to make you."

Uncle Vernon's face now looked like a gob of badly-mixed black current ice cream and the familiar vein was throbbing in his forehead.

"You … YOU …!" sputtered Uncle Vernon. He seemed to be in rage too strong for words. 

"Shut up!" hissed Harry. "People are staring." 

People were, indeed, staring at them, shocked at Uncle Vernon's outburst.

"Let's go, now!" said Ron, threateningly.

Aunt Petunia put a hand on Uncle Vernon's shoulder and he allowed her to steer him towards the car.

They all settled in the car with difficulty as Dudley's size was now almost like a full grown gorilla. They were pleased to see that Dudley was pale and shaking. Uncle Vernon had his mouth shut tightly as though something was forcing to come out. Aunt Petunia was unexpectedly looking quite calm and relaxed. Harry sat between Ron and Hermione with Hedwig in his lap, Crookshanks seemed to enjoy the journey as he was watching everything with interest. Pigwiedgen on the other hand, was hooting shrilly and Ron had to cover its cage with his jumper. The journey was silent apart from Dudley's whimpering and Uncle Vernon's growls. On reaching the house, they took out their things and went inside. Once inside, Uncle Vernon shut the door forcefully and turned to them.

"Let me make myself very clear! You are not allowed to use... 'You-Know-What', under my roof …." growled Uncle Vernon his eyes darting to the windows, as though he expected his neighbors to be peering through the windows.

"What is 'You-Know-What' by the way?" asked Ron a bit confused.

"Shut up! Don't ask questions." Snapped Uncle Vernon who seemed rather frigtened of the question.

"He means magic, Ron." mumbled Harry. 

"Oh! … Ok! But why doesn't he say magic, then?" asked Ron aloud.

Uncle Vernon flinched and looked as though he was about to say something very nasty. Before he could say, Aunt Petunia interrupted.

"You take your friends to your room. I'll tell you when the dinner is ready." She said a bit rudely.

"Ok … C'mon guys!" Harry motioned them towards the stairs. They took their belongings and entered Harry's room.

"Well, that was interesting." said Harry, falling on his bed.

"Yeah! But why does your uncle call magic 'You-Know-What'?" asked Ron.

"Well, he doesn't want to be related to so-called abnormal people. He doesn't even use words related to magic." Explained Harry.

"Its a good thing his nephew is a wizard, then." Said Ron smirking. 

"I hope our stay completes without any problems from them." Hermione changed the subject.

"Yeah, so do I." sighed Harry.

They heard Aunt Petunia calling for dinner. Dinner was a silent affair. Aunt Petunia told Hermione to sleep in the guest room and Ron was provided a sleeping bag. Hermione bid them good night and left. 

------------------------------------------------------- 

Next morning Harry woke up quite early. He had a nightmare about the night in that horrible lake. The first thing on Harry's mind was Dumbledore's letter.

As quietly as possible Harry opened his trunk and took out the letter. He stared at the envelop for quite some time unable to decide whether to open it or not. Finally, with shaky hands he opened the envelop. He glanced at Ron , who was snoring with his mouth open. He opened the letter , which was the last message from Dumbledore. He saw the familiar thin slanting handwriting of Albus Dumbledore.

_Dear Harry,_

If you are reading this letter then it means that I'm no longer with you. It also means that you have heard my will. I knew you would be shocked to hear that I left everything to you.

Yes, that is the main thing I want you to know about, my decision. That is because , Harry you remind me of myself to a very great degree. I too had faced dangers at a very early age. Dangers which non my age could imagine at that time just like you. Many people take me as an invincible person, one who can never be wrong but I have my weaknesses. I wanted you to be safe that's why I send you to your aunt and uncle as I have already told you. Mrs. Figg kept a close watch on you for me. I did whatever I could think of to protect you but knowing Voldemort, I knew you were going to face many hardships in your life and would have to fight battles non your age should forced to fight. Doing the right thing is almost always much more difficult than the wrong. I still remember you, sitting in front of Mirror OF Erised and staring longingly at it. You asked me what I saw in the mirror.

Today I'm going to tell you, I, like you Harry, saw my family. With my son standing at the very front in the centre. It is my greatest and utmost desire to have the chance to see my son again, to let him know that I would gladly bear a thousand times that pain to spare him from suffering. That I would give my life to see him happy.

I am getting ahead of my story. You see I was born to a pureblood family. I had started Hogwarts at a time when the Dark Lord Grinlewald had started to take over. Most of my youth went unscathed by his fear,however. I did exceptionally well in school and fell in love with a beautiful, vivacious and iintelligent women Annabel. She supported me in every way and was my greatest source of comfort, much like Miss. Weasley is for you.

I married her shortly after leaving Hogwarts and it is just a few days after that, my heavenly world suffered a blow from which it has never recovered. My parents and my sister Annie, who was the youngest among my siblings had been brutaly murdered by Grindlewald's henchmen.Their bodies were destroyed too bits. None of them could even have a proper burial. I regret to this day that I was away. That I was unable to help my parents and my sister. My sister, dearest Annie,was only eight, when she died. I still hear her little voice asking me to promise that despite being married, I would love her just as much. 

My reaction to when I found out about their deaths was very similar to yours after Sirius' death. I even went as far as to attack Alexander, who had delivered this news to me and who at that time was attempting to calm me down. Alexander was the kind soul who had given me my first job. He forgave me for my behaviour but this is not something one forgets easily.

I still had my beloved Annabel, though. As time went my pain became more bearable, with Annabel by my side and my son Samuel, whom we were blessed with shortly after our marriage. I, however became obsessed with the idea of revenge against Grindlewald and his men.

I became very active in the war against Grindlewald. I manage to thrawt him in many of his schemes but I paid a dreadful price for it. Grindlewald's men attacked our house and managed to capture all of us. They took us to Grindlewald who told me that I was there so that he could pay me back for all the trouble I had caused him. He strapped me in chains whereas my wife and my eleven year old son were thrown at Grindlewald's feet. And then Harry, I witnessed a scene which truly tore at my heart and soul. I watched helplessly as my wife and son were tortured. I watched as my son and wife writhed with agony. My son begging me to stop the pain. My wife asking to be killed. I, myself pleaded with Grindlewald, pleaded with him to spare ,my family, to hurt me instead. But he did not heed, he tortured them till their skins were burnt black, till their hearts stopped beating.   
It was then , that I really, truly wished for death. I pleaded with him to kill me as well but his retort was only a cruel cackel. 

After their murder, it took me a long time to even attempt to get on with life. But when I finally managed to stand on my feet again, I spent day and night trying to find a way to end Grindlewald's reign. The murder of my dear Annabel and Samuel flared up my obssession beyond anything. I cared for nothing else but revenge. As you know I finally managed to defeat him but it was after a long and continous period of hard work and struggle.

I have no doubt that after Sirius' death, the same kind of obssession had begun to take hold of you, only this time it is against Voldemort.

I cannot tell you how touched and happy I felt when you said you were "Dumbledore's man through and through". You said you were mine. My suppoter.My friend. My... son. That is when I knew that I did think of you as a son and that you accept my feelings. That is the reason I have made you my heir. You see, I have always pictured Samuel to have your personality. I have always thought of him as a headstrong youngster who would go to any lengths to do the right thing, regardless of its cost. Who would stand up to tyrants and do his best to deliver justice.

I became a teacher at Hogwarts and later assumed the post of Headmaster. I loved this job, but it had a great drawback and it was against the rules to treat any student differently, regardless of how much they had faced, regardless of the fact how much I had come to love them.

So I have left everything I own to let you know, how much our relationship meant to me. I told you once that the dead we have loved never truly leave us. Keep me alive in your heart and I will always remain with you. We will meet again someday, Harry. For now, let us say goodbye, my dearest child.

yours

Albus Dumbledore

Harry finished the letter with a heavy heart. He had to blink to clear his vision which was blurry by the tears. He never ever imagined that Dumbledore would have gone through so much . His heart went out for him. Dumbledore had faced so much, seeing his wife and son being tortured and then killed. He imagined what would he feel if Ginny, Ron and Hermione were tortured in front him. His heart stopped beating for a moment. He didn't even want to think about it.

He had to kill Voldemort so that he could not harm any of his friends. He didn't want Voldemort or any of his Death Eaters to come near his family , his family were the Weasleys, Hermione and Hagrid. And Ginny. She was the love of his life.

Now he understood, what Dumbledore was shouting about when he had drunk that potion protecting the horcrux in that cave. Maybe that potion was meant to show the drinker his worst memories just like the Dementors.

Harry checked the time it was almost breakfast time. He got off the bed and put the letter in his trunk. He woke Ron up, they dressed and went down for breakfast. Uncle Vernon and Dudley were in the same sour mood. They ate their breakfast quietly and went upstairs to Harry's room. 

"Harry! what happened to you?" asked Hermione.

"Nothing, I'm fine." said Harry, not meeting Hermione's eyes.

"You look upset Harry.What's up?" insisted Hermione.

Now Ron was also looking at him suspiciously. Harry licked his lips he didn't want to tell about Dumbledore's letter yet. So he decided to tell them about Ginny. 

"Well you see ... er ... the thing is that, I ... um ...Ginny and I have broken up." He said.

"You ...WHAT!" shouted Ron. Hermione sighed sadly.

"Listen guys ..." Harry said but was interrupted by Ron.

"YOU DITCHED MY SISTER!"shouted Ron.

"SHUT UP RON!" snapped Harry and when Ron calmed down a bit he continued.

"I had to. Voldemort uses people who his enemies are close to. And he has already used Ginny as bait in our second year only because she was the sister of my best friend." Harry glared at Ron. "I wouldn't have done it if it wasn't necessary."

" Yeah ... Yeah, I know. I mean you two were snogging at every available moment." said Ron, deflating. "The sight was disgustingly..."Ron looked pointedly at Harry "...comforting." 

Harry smiled at Ron's comment. Hermione, however, sighed again and asked quietly.

"And what did Ginny say, Harry?"

"She ... well, she ... did require some convincing." said Harry, uncomfortibly. He knew that Hermione had probably guessed her reaction quite accurately.

"But I think, I managed to make her understand."

"I thought you would do something like that." said Hermione in the same quiet voice.

"Let's go downstairs and see what's for lunch." said Ron, attempting to lighten the mood. Harry nodded gratefully and they all stood up and left the room.


End file.
